DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals."Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This application seeks continued N.I.H. funding for the Clinical Scientist Training Program (CSTP) at Baylor College of Medicine. The major goals of our program are to produce first-rate clinical investigators who will develop into independent, NIH-funded leaders in patient related research, and to change the investigative culture within Baylor College of Medicine. Increasing clinical research is a fundamental part of the new Strategic Plan of the College. At the time of the initial award in May of 1999, there were no programs or classes that prepared health care professionals for a career in patient related research. In the first year of our program, we initiated a campus wide course, Fundamentals of Clinical Research (FCI), directed at all new clinical fellows and junior faculty. In the second year, we received accreditation from the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences for both an M.S. and a Ph.D. in Clinical Research, and also developed a 1- year program leading to a Certificate of Added Qualification (CAQ) in Clinical Research. Applications to the CSTP were initiated in March, 1999, by which time we had developed two more core courses (Clinical Investigation for the Career Scientist, and a Seminar series), and a diverse selection of elective courses. To date 482 individuals from 18 departments and 31 sections of the College have participated in the FCI course. Currently 20 scholars are in the degree program, 5 are in the CAQ program, and 15 have graduated with a CAQ. Our Scholars have submitted 12 K23/K08 proposals, of which 6 have been funded and 4 are in review. Funding of this K-30 proposal will allow us to continue to provide the infrastructure to promote clinical research at Baylor College of Medicine while training individuals to compete for mentored research grants. It will also allow us to offer two new combined degrees, an M.D./M.S. in Clinical Research, directed at our medical students, and an M.P.H./M.S. degree. We have had a significant effect on the research culture at Baylor College of Medicine, but continued funding is crucial for meeting our goals. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Baylor College of Medicine, The Methodist Hospital, Texas Children's Hospital, Ben Taub Hospital, Children's Nutritional Research Unit/USDA/ARS, University of Texas Health Science Center Houston, School of Public Health, University of Houston, Rice University KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Haymond, Morey W. Baylor College of Medicine Birdsall, Holly H. Baylor College of Medicine Lee, Brendan Baylor College of Medicine Watkins, Olga C. Baylor College of Medicine Smith, E. O. Baylor College of Medicine Snow, A. Lynn Baylor College of Medicine in the format shown below. Role on Project Program Director Associate Director Associate Director Assistant Director Biostatistician Outcomes Research Core Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Haymond, Morey W., M.D. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT